


Turning in Revolution

by embroiderama



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has a secret that he's kept for almost as long as he can remember. When he inadvertently allows Jeff to find him out, it takes their relationship to a new place. (cross-dressing!Jensen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning in Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [](http://poisontaster.livejournal.com/profile)[**poisontaster**](http://poisontaster.livejournal.com/)'s [JDMmm Mmm Mmm](http://poisontaster.livejournal.com/tag/jdmmm%20mmm%20mmm) challenge. Huge thanks to [](http://poisontaster.livejournal.com/profile)[**poisontaster**](http://poisontaster.livejournal.com/) for betaing this into a better story. This is established-relationship but not connected to any of my other stories.

_So don't turn away now  
I am turning in revolution  
These are the scars that silence carved on me_

~~Vienna Teng~~

 

Jensen wouldn't have let Jeff find out if he'd been thinking clearly. He would have remembered that there were places he shouldn't allow Jeff to look, corners that had to remain dark, if only his head hadn't been stuffed full of snot and pressure, his eyes fuzzy and his body worn out from a low-grade fever. He was curled up in bed under the sheet and blanket and the comforter, but he was still cold, his feet frozen against the slick cotton of the sheets.

All he wanted was some socks. If he had some socks, he thought he could sleep, and sleep was the only thing--other than the Nyquil slowing down his brain even further--that was going to make him feel any better in the morning. Jeff was sitting on the side of the bed, the weight of his hand on Jensen's forehead a gentle push against the sinus pressure inside. Jensen thought he should just sit up, walk the six steps over to his dresser to get a pair of gym socks, but it felt like too much. There was a reason he shouldn't ask Jeff to do it, but he couldn't remember what it was.

"You want a glass of water?" Jeff stood up from the bed, and Jensen shook his head, forced himself to open his eyes enough to see Jeff in the dim room.

"Pair of socks?"

"Sure, Jen. They in the dresser?" Jensen nodded and let his eyes close again. Jeff asked, "Which drawer?" and Jensen just flailed out a hand to point. Jeff was probably awesome enough to figure out the trajectory of his arm.

Jensen rubbed his cold feet against each other and listened to the sound of wood against wood as a drawer opened, then closed. Another drawer opened, and there was a long pause before it closed. A third drawer opened and closed after that, and something in Jensen's mind was trying to tell him he'd made a mistake, but he was too tired to listen.

He heard Jeff walk back over and then Jeff's weight pulled down the side of the bed again. "Here you go."

Jensen reached out a hand and Jeff put the socks in his grasp. Jensen figured it would have been easier to just sit up, but it didn't want to. He reached under the covers and pulled each of his feet up to hip level so he could pull the socks on. Inside a layer of thick, fuzzy cotton, his feet were finally almost warm. Jensen stretched back out and sighed.

"Jensen?" Jeff's voice sounded oddly hesitant. "I know you need to sleep but I just-- I have to ask you something."

"Mmm, okay." Jensen turned his head in Jeff's direction and opened his eyes to see Jeff looking worried, his forehead drawn up into a tight ridge. Jensen's head momentarily cleared at the thought that there might be something going on more serious than his own stupid cold. "What's wrong?"

"Have you--" Jeff looked away. "Are you back with Danneel? Or anybody else?"

"No." Jensen couldn't figure out where Jeff had gotten that idea, but a bitter tang of fear welled up in the back of his mouth. "You know I don't-- I'm with you."

Jeff nodded, but his eyes still looked sad. "Can you tell me whose these are?" He held up a bra and panties set, silky and pretty and folded up carefully.

A blush flooded Jensen's face just before a wave of sleepy antihistamine goodness washed over him. He took the small bundle from Jeff's lax hand and tucked it under his pillow. "Mine." Jensen's eyes burned but he didn't have the energy to do anything other than close them and curl up on his side. "Mine, they're mine."

"Okay." Jeff's voice was calm, quiet. "Aw, Jen." His fingers were in Jensen's hair, smoothing it over his forehead, over his temple. "It's okay."

Jensen felt the drugs and the calmness of Jeff's reaction smooth away the ragged edges of panic as he slipped into sleep.

~~~

When Jensen woke up in the early morning needing to pee and drink some more water, Jeff was asleep behind him, his arm curved around Jensen's waist. Jensen slipped out from under that welcome weight, and as he stood leaning on the bed for a moment to get his bearings he saw the pale fabric of his _things_, his secret things, peeking out from under his pillow, contrasting against his dark blue bed sheets.

Jensen's heart raced as he picked them up, but the cool, silky fabric against his skin was a comfort. He walked over to the dresser and, as he folded them up just the right way and tucked them back in the drawer where they usually waited, he remembered Jeff's voice, Jeff's hands on his face. It didn't exactly feel okay, but it felt close enough to okay that Jensen didn't want to wake Jeff up to talk about it.

In the bathroom, he drank handful after handful of cold, wonderful water, and by the time he finished with that he was ready to sleep some more. He hesitated on his way back to curling up against Jeff, unsure if it was okay with the new thing between them. But the part of the bed where neither of them had slept was so cold, and Jeff radiated heat. Jensen was too exhausted and sick to resist the one thing that would make him feel better, so he tucked himself back against Jeff and fell back to sleep.

He ended up spending most of the weekend in bed or stretched out on the couch. He caught Jeff looking at him sometimes, looking at him like he was trying to figure a puzzle, but Jeff didn't seem ready to get into a conversation about it. He made Jensen mugs of hot soup and brought him tissues when he ran out, and Jensen was okay with that.

~~~

On Monday, Jeff had to catch a flight back down to LA, and Jensen felt well enough to drag himself to work. He knew the make-up people would have a hell of a time covering and re-covering his red, sniffly nose, but staying on schedule was important. It was good, too, to lose himself in Dean for half the day, to wear himself out so that he could fall asleep without laying awake wondering what Jeff was going to say when he didn't think Jensen was too sickly to hear it.

The week went by. Jensen got over his cold and was back to chasing Jared around the lot like usual. Everything seemed normal with Jeff, too. Jensen had been expecting distance, quiet, but he and Jeff had talked a few times, texted several more. Jeff was still planning to come up for the weekend, was supposed to arrive in Vancouver around the same time Jensen would finish up with shooting on Friday, and Jensen felt like he should hold his breath. Hold his breath and be very still and try like hell to keep anything from changing.

Of course, shooting ran late. By the time Jensen got home, Jeff's rental car was already parked in front of his townhouse. Inside, it was warm and Jensen smelled something delicious, pungent with garlic that made his stomach wake up and growl. He followed the aroma to the kitchen, where Jeff was setting out plates of chicken and some kind of rice. A big bowl of salad was already in the middle of the table. Jensen plucked a cherry tomato half out of the salad and popped it in his mouth, enjoying the burst of tangy sweetness. Jeff looked relaxed in his old, worn-thin jeans and rumpled t-shirt, and it could have been any other visit if not for the trace of tension around Jeff's eyes and forehead. Jensen pulled his own lip in and bit it between his teeth for a second before he forced himself to stop. Jeff was clearly trying to make things normal and nice, and Jensen owed him as much.

"Hey," Jensen said, inhaling deeply. "You've been busy."

Jeff looked up and smiled. "Busy calling for delivery." He walked over and wrapped his arms around Jensen's shoulders. The tension that had been ratcheting up Jensen's neck and back all day eased away to only a low hum of nerves. He put his hands on Jeff's waist and pulled back just enough to meet Jeff's lips with his own.

The kiss was soft, neither of them ready to get drawn into something that would involve dinner going cold. It had been a while, though, and Jensen leaned into Jeff, pressing their bodies together and letting Jeff take his weight for a moment before he pulled back.

"Hey," Jeff said, his voice quiet. "So, dinner and then maybe we relax on the couch and talk a little?"

Talking didn't sound all that relaxing to Jensen, but he didn't think there was any way around it. He just nodded, lost in Jeff's warm gaze for a moment before he turned away and sat down at the table. "This smells great. Thanks for getting it; I thought we were going to have to order pizza or something."

"Turns out the Italian place down in that shopping center delivers if you promise a good tip to the driver."

"Maybe they just do it for you." Jensen took a bite of the chicken breast, and it was delicious. The thought of having to talk about himself, about his _things_ made his stomach feel tight, but he never ate much when he had a cold and in the aftermath, he was still hungry all the time. He pushed everything else aside and let the flavors distract him. He ate and he watched Jeff do the same, and too soon, they were both done.

Jensen went to change into some clothes better for lounging than jeans and a sweater while Jeff rinsed the dishes. In his bedroom, after pulling on flannel pajama bottoms and a Cowboys sweatshirt, he pulled open the drawer where his special things coexisted with cufflinks he never wore and gift sets of handkerchiefs he never used. He had spent a lot of time telling himself that it wasn't _wrong_, it was just private. His hands felt unsteady as he pushed the drawer closed again.

~~~

Jeff rinsed garlic sauce and bits of rice and lettuce off of the plates and stacked them in the dishwasher. He was glad he didn't have a particular tendency to be clumsy because his Zen--if he ever had any to begin with when it came to Jensen--was totally and completely fucked. The week before, when he found women's underwear in Jensen's dresser, he'd felt immediately sick, cold, deep in the pit of his stomach. Of course Jensen had dated women, they both had, but Jeff never thought Jensen would be the kind of person to cheat.

That he was sleeping with a woman, that it was serious enough for her to be keeping things at Jensen's place--it hurt in a way that Jeff hadn't felt since Sarah screwed him over. Jeff had forced himself to swallow down his pride and take a pair of socks over to Jensen who was shivering miserably on the bed, but he couldn't wait much longer than that, couldn't stay in the house with Jensen not knowing if their relationship was over, was a joke, had maybe always been a joke.

When Jensen said the silky little panties and bra were his, when he clutched them close as he drifted off to a snuffly, medicated sleep, Jeff couldn't help but believe him. Jensen was a damn good actor, but he sucked at lying to people who knew him. And when he was already exhausted and fucked over by his cold and the cold medicine, Jeff didn't think he had the wherewithal to even try. It was a surprise, but a good one in the context of what Jeff had been fearing.

All he could do was give Jensen some space to get better. Some time to stop looking at Jeff with hunted-rabbit eyes every time he thought Jeff wasn't looking. He went back to LA for the week, but he couldn't stop thinking about it, couldn't stop imagining Jensen in those scraps of fabric. Sometimes, in his head, it was kind of a joke, not good. But other times…other times it was beautiful. Either way, he and Jensen needed to talk, needed to get back on the same page of the script so that they could figure out the next scene. Whatever happened, Jeff wasn't breaking up with Jensen over any _underwear_, and the sooner Jensen understood that the better.

When the dishes were done, Jeff sat down at one end of the couch and leaned back against the pillow and arm rest. Finally, Jensen came downstairs in his favorite flannel pants and the sweatshirt his mother gave him for Christmas. He sat down at the other end of the damn long couch and pulled his socked feet up to rest on the cushion in front of him.

"So," Jensen started, looking down at his feet. "I'm sorry that you found my things last weekend. And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before but--" Jensen shrugged and glanced up at Jeff, those hunted eyes that Jeff really hated to see. "It's not exactly a normal thing."

"Hey." Jeff kept his voice low, but still Jensen twitched his gaze back up again. "I'm not mad at you, you're not in trouble." Jeff cringed at that, as though he was somebody Jensen had to answer to, but that was the vibe Jensen was giving off, no matter how much Jeff didn't like it. "Would you come over here and sit with me?" Jensen halfway stood up, moving to sit on the middle cushion, and Jeff cupped a hand on his shoulder. "Come _here_." Jeff had one foot on the floor, one on the couch, and he rearranged himself to make more space as Jensen gave in, moving closer.

Jeff tugged lightly on his shoulder, and then finally Jensen was leaning back against his chest. The muscles of Jensen's back were tense, but Jeff could feel them start to soften at the warmth and contact. "It's obvious this is important to you, and you're pretty fucking important to me, so why not just tell me about it?"

Jensen sighed, a little more tension going out with the breath. "I like to wear women's underwear. Not, you know, under my regular clothes, but just at home. For myself."

"Okay." Jeff nodded against Jensen's shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"I know. I like to wear other things sometimes, but not outside. It's a private thing, you know?"

"I get that. Do you--is it okay if I ask a few questions?"

Jensen rested his hand on Jeff's thigh and rubbed a small arc over Jeff's jeans. "If you can't, who can?" Jeff didn't say anything, just sat and felt Jensen's breathing slip into rhythm with his own. "Yeah, Jeff. You can ask anything you want."

"Is it just the clothes, or do they make you feel more like you're...well, more like a woman?"

"They make me feel good. I don't feel like I'm a woman inside or anything. I'm pretty attached to my dick and all, but I really like how it feels in panties." Jensen pulled his hand away from Jeff's leg. "God, that sounds messed up."

Jeff tucked his foot over Jensen's ankle. "It sounds like you know what makes you feel good, and that's good by me." Jeff felt a twist of anxiety that he hadn't even realized was there relax in his stomach. He loved Jensen and he loved women and men both, and there wasn't any reason he couldn't have loved Jensen as a woman, but he couldn't wish that complication on Jensen. On either of them.

"You know, I've never told anybody about this before. I played around a little with it with Danneel and Joanna, but they didn't know that it was important to me. That it was more than just--" Jensen shrugged, his shoulder blades rising and falling against Jeff's chest. "More than just kinky fun stuff."

Jeff was starting to get that Jensen only shrugged off the really important stuff. "How long have you know you liked it?"

Jensen chuffed out a small scrap of a laugh. "Forever. Not in the sex sense, you know, but pretty much forever." Jeff felt something go tight in his stomach at that, and he wrapped his arms loosely around Jensen's waist, waiting for him to continue. "My mom didn't think she was going to be able to have any more kids, after me. Just me and my brother, you know?"

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"No, but--as early as I can remember, Josh was already running around playing peewee football and racing cars and I guess I was kind of a mama's boy. And she had all these bags of girl's clothes in the attic, stuff that my cousins had outgrown, that my mom kept because she had really wanted a girl. Not that she didn't want us, but she was so happy when Kenzie came along."

"So, before your sister was born, did you--" Jeff tried to get the thoughts straight in his head. "Did she make you pretend to be a girl, Jen?"

"No!" Jensen turned around in Jeff's arms as much as he could without moving away. "Nothing like that, Jeff. It wasn't weird, or at least it didn't feel weird." Jensen settled back against Jeff's chest. "We just spent a lot of time at the house, you know. I was in pre-school part-time, but Josh was at school all day, my dad was working a lot, and Mom was home with me. I found the bags of girl's clothes, and she let me try things on. I liked it, and it was fun, made me feel like more than just the kid who was too little to be in real school, you know? I could tell she liked it too, getting to mess with the matching color tops and bottoms and, you know, the blouses and the Osh Kosh jumpers, all that stuff. It was just for us, and I guess it sounds weird, but it was good."

"Okay. You know you can tell me if it was something not good?"

Jensen sighed and relaxed back further into Jeff's lap. "I know. And I would. I think I would. But the only thing that I didn't like was when it stopped."

"Why did it stop?"

"I was starting first grade. And my mom got pregnant with my sister, and I understand it now. I couldn't stay home playing dress-up, and she was going to have a girl to put all those pretty things on. Anyway, I was getting too big for the clothes she had." Jensen shrugged and fiddled with the cuffs of his sweatshirt until Jeff took his hand and warmed the cool fingers between his own. "But later, when I could, I would run in my mom's room and try things on, put them away really carefully. I just liked the way they felt against my skin, the way I felt when I was in them."

"Did your mom ever figure it out?"

"I think she must have, but we never talked about it. She found a pair of girl's underwear in my room when I was 13, and she said she must have made a mistake with the laundry, but they wouldn't have fit her or Kenzie, not anywhere near." Jensen tilted his head up at Jeff and smirked. "I stole them from the lost and found in the gym teacher's office."

"So you're a career criminal?"

"Yeah, pretty much. A couple years later I figured out that I could buy stuff and let people assume it was for a girlfriend. Sometimes it even was. I just--I threw it all away a bunch of times, tried to stop needing it, but I never feel right without having something tucked away, something soft and pretty that I can put on and be me. Just in private."

Jeff rested his forehead against the soft hair at the back of Jensen's head. He pressed a kiss to Jensen's neck, sucking gently just below the line of his jaw. He could feel Jensen's pulse beat against his tongue, and Jensen arched his neck into the touch, tightening the grip of his fingers on Jeff's thighs. Jeff murmured in his ear, "Do you think you could show me?"

"I don't want to scare you away with this. I can just do it when I'm by myself, when you're not here. I mean, the way things are now, that's a lot of the time."

"Do I seem scared to you?"

Jensen shook his head and Jeff rubbed his nose against Jensen's hair, breathed in the scent of his shampoo.

"This is different, but it's still you. I'm not going to push anymore after this. You can keep your pretty things in a drawer and save them for private time, and I can deal with that. Because I'm way more interested in you than what you're wearing."

"Yeah?" Jensen asked, a smile clear in his voice.

"If I were that worried about your clothes we'd have to have a fight about you wearing Cowboys merchandise in my presence."

"I want to show you." Jensen spoke the words quickly, like he was afraid to lose his nerve. "Can you give me a few minutes, let me get my head on straight?"

"Whatever you need. This doesn't have to be now, you know?"

Jensen pulled away, turned around and leaned in to press a kiss to Jeff's lips. "I want it to be now. I wanted to tell you but I didn't think I could deal with you looking at me like a freak."

"I've seen a hell of a lot of things that are freakier than panties, okay?" Jeff stole a kiss back. "How long should I wait?"

"Just a few minutes. I'll call you when I'm ready."

"Okay."

Jeff watched as Jensen climbed off the couch and walked upstairs. He wasn't sure what was going to happen five or ten or twenty minutes later when Jensen called him to follow, and for a moment he wished that he could make it stop, that he hadn't ever looked in Jensen's dresser, but then he shook it off and went to get a glass of water from the kitchen. He wanted to know Jensen inside and out, and turning away from the things that weren't as easy and comfortable as the rest wasn't any part of that.

~~~

Naked, his clothes folded up on top of the hamper, Jensen stood in the middle of the room with his eyes closed. He could felt a slight current of cool air moving through the room, and the small hairs all over his body pulled away from him in goosebumps. His things were laid out on the bed, and he stepped into the panties, pulling them up over his hips and tucking his dick into the front, the silky material cool and soft against him. The bra went on next, his shoulder blades squeezing together as he reached behind his back to connect the clasps. The band was tight around his ribs, loose on his pecs, and it should have felt constricting and strange, but with that light pressure on his chest he could felt himself breathing and the edges of the lace scratched against his nipples as his chest moved. Without even touching himself he had fabric holding him, snug over his ass and around his dick and balls

He stepped out into the cooler air of the hallway and took a deep breath against the pinch of the bra band. "Jeff." He didn't call out loudly, but Jeff was there in a matter of seconds, standing at the bottom of the stairs with his mouth dropped open, his hands soft at his sides.

"Oh, Jensen."

~~~

Jeff wasn't sure how he had the air to talk, much less to climb the stairs, but he needed to be where Jensen was, needed to be able to touch him. Jensen took a step back from the top of the stairs, looking vulnerable and beautiful. The bra and panties were the ones Jeff remembered finding, some kind of pale, icy teal or aqua with a delicate tracing of black lace over top. The color glowed against Jensen's pale skin, and as Jeff reached the top of the stairs he had to touch. He rested his hands on Jensen's broad shoulders where they spread away from the narrow straps of the bra. Here, in the light of the hallway with the glow of pale satin beside them, the freckles on Jensen's skin came out to play. Jeff ducked his head and kissed the waxed-smooth skin just above the bra cups.

Jensen drew in a quick breath under Jeff's kiss, and Jeff straightened, kissed Jensen's lips and wrapped his arms around Jensen's back. He explored with his hands, slipping over the bra's clasp without teasing it open, sliding spread palms over the smooth curve of Jensen's lower back and then the satin covering the small swell of Jensen's ass. Jensen clearly liked that, arching his back to press into Jeff's hands and moaning into Jeff's mouth. Jeff pulled back just enough to breathe, and mumbled into Jensen's cheek, "Let's get away from the stairs and closer to the bed, yeah?"

"Yeah," Jensen breathed.

In the dimmer light of the bedroom, the bits of silky fabric stretched around Jensen's body took on a grayish cast, cool and blue, and Jeff's first instinct was to pull them off, crawl up onto the bed with Jensen and fuck him into the mattress. The cross-dressing worked for Jensen, was unexpectedly sexy on him, but Jeff cupped his hands around Jensen's sides, palms flat against cool skin, and made himself slow down. This meant something more than sex games to Jensen, and he deserved to have that, deserved to enjoy it for more than a couple of minutes.

"I want to make you come," he said, pulling Jensen in closer. "I want to make you come without taking any of this off."

"I--" Jensen stopped hard on the word, swallowed visibly. "You do?"

"Yeah, baby." Jeff's voice sounded oddly gentle to his own ears. "I want you to make such a mess out of these things that I have to buy you new ones."

Jensen's eyes went wide and his upper body swayed closer to Jeff's before he stepped back and climbed up onto the bed. Jeff pulled off his own shirts and jeans and toed off his socks. He bent to push down his boxers and then stopped. It felt right to keep them both on equal footing, both in underwear like a couple of teenagers fooling around. He looked up and saw Jensen lying down, his shoulders propped up on a couple pillows and one knee bent up. His eyes were bright green in the light of the bedside lamp, and he let his bent knee drop to the side as Jeff crawled up over him.

Jeff moved his body against Jensen's for a moment, just enjoying the satin slipping coolly against his own skin. Lace caught on his chest hair as he kissed Jensen's throat. He moved back down the bed until he could dip his tongue into Jensen's navel, exposed above the narrow waistband of the panties. He moved farther down then, mouthing the length of Jensen's cock where it stood out hard against the soft, stretchy fabric. He licked until the satin was sodden with spit and pre-come, clinging to Jensen's length as Jensen pushed his hips up from the bed. Jeff didn't think that either of them could take it much longer, so he pulled the waistband down in front until Jensen's cock bobbed out freely.

Jeff stretched up and then bent down to take the head of Jensen's cock in his mouth. He cupped the rest of the length in one hand, moving his mouth and his hand in counterpoint, holding Jensen's hips in place with his other hand. Jensen drew in tight breaths, his shoulders pressing down into the mattress until he back was arched up away from the covers. Jeff could feel Jensen's body tight and trembling and ready to fall so he drew back, working his hand up over the slick head of Jensen's cock.

"Come on, Jen, let go. Let go, come for me, come for me."

~~~

Jensen let go, jerking his hips up into Jeff's hands. The tightness of the bra band cut a line across his chest as he arched his back, and he breathed into it as he came, knowing he was making a mess, knowing he was doing all of this in front of Jeff, knowing it was all okay. As he slumped back against the bed, spent and limp, he felt a soft cloth rub against his stomach and then Jeff's lips on his cheek, Jeff's breath in his ear. "That's my girl," he said, quiet truth in his words. "That's my good girl."

Jensen opened his eyes and saw Jeff looking at him with heavy bedroom eyes. He lifted one lazy hand to cup on Jeff's cheek. "Thank you."

Jeff smiled and slid his hands under Jensen's back, finally undoing the bra clasp but leaving the bra in place. "You don't have anything to thank me for. You gave me this, you know?"

"I didn't think anybody would want it." Jensen felt stupid, whispering, but it wasn't the kind of thing he wanted to say out loud.

"It's beautiful. And it's part of you." Jeff rolled onto his side and wrapped one leg over Jensen's leg's. Jensen looked down and saw he was still wearing his boxers, the line of his half-hard cock visible under the thin cotton

"Jeff, hey, you haven't...you didn't. What do you want to do?"

Jeff just nuzzled his face into Jensen's neck. "I'm tired and you're tired. Don't want to just get my rocks off, okay? I'm thinking a nap and then round two. You good with that?"

"Mmmm," Jensen hummed, turning onto his side to twine his legs with Jeff's, wrapping an arm around Jeff's waist. His bra flapped open behind him, the cups bunching up a little awkwardly between them, but it didn't matter. Jeff's warmth radiated into his skin, and Jensen could barely believe that he finally had love and sex and his secret things all held together in one place. He ran his hand over Jeff's ass, gratitude and comfort and a promise for later. With that familiar curve under his palm, he fell asleep.


End file.
